Pain
by Chezaru
Summary: Canada is tired of everything. He wants it all to end. Trigger warning: self-harm, suicide, self-hate.


Canada placed the cold metal to his forehead. One click and it would all be over. No, it wouldn't, but maybe his brother would hear the noise and come to save him like the hero he is. Maybe his brother would notice him. Anyone would notice him; that's what he wanted. _No one will come and rescue me. I'll heal soon, and then no one would even notice that I'm gone, or that I returned_. He laughed a little. _Some even want me gone_. Even though it wouldn't be the end, Canada wanted to look nice when he was found. He wore a black suit that looked very attractive. He had taken off his glasses and had combed his hair. That curl still remained though. He didn't mind that much; it wasn't his number one priority now was it? His pet was sleeping in the corner of the room, and Canada knew the noise wouldn't awake him. 3...2...1... *BANG*

Blue eyes, filled with pain.

"Dude, at least I was here to stop you this time." The American said with a slight smile. The older man fell onto the Canadian's lap. Looking up, he saw his brother's shocked face. America placed a hand on his cheek. "Don't worry Matt, I'll be okay. You know that nations can't die. Dude, this hurts though." He said, looking at his chest. America had turned the gun towards himself, in an attempt to get the shot away from his brother. It had gone right through his chest and hit his heart.

"Alfred..." The Canadian said, holding back tears. "You came t-to save me?" He smiled slightly. "And I thought no one cared." A tight grasp around the Canadian made him tense up.

"Don't say such things Matt. You don't know how many people care for you." Canada smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Thanks Alfred, that means so much. I love you brother." The American sighed and spoke happily.

"I love you too Matt." Suddenly the American started breathing heavy, and he fell back on the floor, clutching his chest.

"A-Alfred!" The Canadian cried. America squinted in pain. He coughed and choked. He grabbed at his throat, trying to get air. Nothing was there. He felt his wrists burn, like something was cutting them. He looked and there was no blood. The bullet in his heart made his chest tighten. His head throbbed and his stomach ached. _W-What is this_? He thought. His brother was now on his knees beside him, hands held above his body, not knowing what to do. "_**You reap what you sow. You reap what you sow. You reap what you sow. Feel the pain you caused someone. Feel the pain you deserve. Feel the pain you deserve**_." A voice that sounded so much like Canada echoed in America's mind. He looked at his brother with anger and sadness.

"M-Matt? What are you doing dude?" The Canadian looked mortified.

"N-Nothing Alfred! What's happening?" Canada cried.

"THESE VOICES DUDE! THEY'RE YOURS! MAKE THEM LEAVE ME ALONE! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?" America cried thrashing around on the floor. Canada looked at what was happening. America was clawing at his throat, like rope was cutting off his airway. His chest was hurting, like he had the grief of so much in his heart. He grabbed his wrists, like someone was carving into his skin. He pulled at his hair, like a bullet went through his brain. Canada brought his hand up to his mouth immediately. He realized it now. The Canadian pulled up his sleeve; horizontal scars up and down his forearm. He felt his neck; it wasn't smooth, and it wasn't completely pale, it had a ring of purple around it. He felt his head; an indention where a bullet had gone. Flashbacks of every nation he cared about appeared in his mind. When they were hurt, he hurt. He felt every bit of grief. Because even though no one noticed him, or cared for him, he cared for everyone else. America was feeling every bit of pain that Canada had felt. Every cut, every knot, every bullet. Every bit of grief. "Matt! Make it stop! Please!" The nation cried out in agony. The Canadian stood and walked towards the door. "Matty! Where are you going? Help me!" The Canadian opened the door, and started to walk out. He turned his head, seeing the American not thrashing around but wincing every few seconds.

"I love you brother." He let tears stream down his face. "But now you are learning what I've gone through. Don't worry though, it won't last forever." _It never does_.


End file.
